


Blind Date

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finally relents and goes on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Mighty_Elysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Elysian/gifts), [Nightworldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/gifts).



Korra sighed and glanced at her phone. She never knew why she went along with the crazy things Bolin always had planned for her. Her breakup with Mako had been pretty bad and they were still barely speaking to each other. Korra didn't regret her decision, but it didn't make it any less hard.

Not that she still had feelings for him, but she had lost one of her best friends in the process. She and Mako had agreed to stay friends, but it was still difficult to be around him. Her phone buzzed and she opened the text message.

' _R u there already?_ '

'Yeah, and you're friend is late.' Korra typed back.

' _She'll b there. She's_ rly _excited about this._ ' Bolin responded quickly.

Korra rolled her eyes. Why did she finally relent and let Bolin set her up on a blind date? She shook her head and responded.

'What does she even look like?'

'You'll know.' _You'll know._ '

Korra frowned and let her phone drop onto the table. She had actually left her apartment to go to this outdoor café to meet some friend of Bolin's. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Never should have told Bolin that I go both ways," Korra mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Excuse me, Korra?"

The Avatar looked up and her mouth dropped. Standing in front of her was a tall woman with elegant features and silky raven hair. Korra's eyes quickly dropped down the woman's figure. A snug white shirt with a leather jacket and matching leather pants and riding boots greeted her.

Her eyes raked up to dazzling green ones and a bright smile.

"You're…you're Asami?"

"Yeah." The smiling woman said while offering her hand. "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare. May I sit?"

"Uh, yeah, please," Korra said taking her hand and shaking it.

Asami sat down across from her. She set her motorcycle helmet on the ground next to her and crossed her hands on the table.

"It is so good to meet you," Asami said with a grin. "Bolin has really told me a lot about you."

Korra cleared her throat. "I think he's mentioned you once or twice."

"I go to all the Fire Ferrets' matches. You guys are easily the best team in the league." Asami said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Sorry, I'm gushing."

"No, it's fine. I wish there were some matches you would have missed." Korra said with a nervous chuckle. "So, Asami, you're ok with Bolin setting you up on a blind date?"

"Well, I knew what you looked like so it wasn't really a blind date," Asami said flagging down a waiter. "I've actually been wanting to meet you."

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked politely.

"A green tea latte would be great," Asami said with a charming smile.

The waiter looked at Korra who pointed to her Chai. "I'm fine with what I have."

He nodded and went off. Asami turned her attention back to Korra.

"Sorry, I didn't wait," Korra said staring down at her drink before glancing back to the other woman. "I guess I should have."

"No worries," Asami said. "So, Bolin told me you got out of a relationship not too long ago."

Korra shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, about a month and a half ago."

"I'm sorry. Were you guys together long?"

"Yeah, just shy of a year."

"I'm sorry," Asami said before smiling at the waiter as he set her drink down. She took a sip and considered her answer. "What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We just didn't work. Clashing personality traits." Korra shrugged. "Bolin always said it seemed really forced."

"I'm sorry. I know breakups are tough." Asami smiled somberly. She bit her bottom lip. "If you'd rather not be on a date, I understand. If you still need time…"

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Oh, it's fine. Really. I should stop cooping myself up in my apartment. It's just tough because I lost a friend. I don't still love him, but it's hard to lose someone so important to you."

"Losing friends is hard," Asami said taking another sip. "I appreciate you staying, though. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't really looking forward to this."

Korra smiled. "I'll admit, I was dreading it, I like to sit around and brood. I get it from my ex."

Asami chuckled. Her laughter couldn't keep the smile from Korra's face. The women locked eyes and Asami winked playfully.

"So," Korra said straightening up. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I work for Future Industries. I intern in the engineering department." Asami said leaning back in her chair. "It's tough but worth it."

"That sounds like it would be competitive to get," Korra said.

"Well…when your dad owns the company there are a few perks."

Korra's eyes widened. "You're Hiroshi Sato's daughter?"

"Yeah," Asami said with a grin. "He swears he didn't get me the internship, but I suspect otherwise."

Korra chuckled. "Daddy's little girl?"

"You watch your mouth," Asami said with a grin. "I work very hard for everything I earn."

"Oh, I bet," Korra said.

Asami sighed and rolled her eyes comically. Korra giggled and swatted Asami's hand playfully. "I'm just kidding."

"I know." The older woman said tucking her hair behind her shoulder. "We have a good back and forth."

"We do," Korra said with a smirk. "So, Miss Asami Sato, what do you do for fun?"

"I tinker. Cars, cycles, computers, phones, and just about anything else." She responded while taking a sip of her latte. "I'm also a big gamer."

"Now you're speaking my language," Korra said excitedly, leaning across the table. "What do you play?"

"First person shooters, turn-based strategy, open world RPGs, but racing games are my favorite." She said with a smirk.

"Racing?"

"I even do a little amateur street racing when I'm bored," Asami said leaning back in her chair.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. That's actually how I met Bolin." Asami said. "He was there with Opal, her brothers race."

Korra shook her head. "You're something else."

Asami smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Korra ran a hand through her loose hair.

"I can't believe Bolin was at a street race," Korra said. "So, is it fun?"

"Racing? It's the best thing in the world." Asami picked at the rim of her cup. "Maybe you should come out to a race. As my guest."

Korra grinned. "Let's do it! When's the next race?"

"Friday," Asami said with a small smile. "I could pick you up."

"I'd like that," Korra said with a blush. Bolin had said they would hit it off right away, but she didn't expect him to be right.

"So, Avatar, do you do anything else?" Asami said arching a dark brow.

Korra shrugged. "Pro bending pays the bills. Other than that just regular Avatar stuff."

"I don't know what 'regular Avatar stuff' is."

"A lot of training."

"I thought you had already mastered all four elements."

Korra shook her head. "That doesn't mean there still isn't something to learn."

"Wow. You really are amazing." Asami said as she smiled bashfully.

A blush graced The Avatar's face. She took a nervous sip of her chai. The two women fell into an awkward silence. They smiled nervously at each other.

"So, are you in school?" Korra asked trying to be as casual as possible.

Asami shook her head. "No, I finished school last year. I got my degree in engineering and marketing from Ba Sing Se University."

"Ba Sing Se University? Wow. Talk about prestigious." Korra said in awe.

"I certainly had the grades, but I'm sure my dad had some involvement." Asami took a drink of her latte. "Neither of my parents went to college so they wanted me to have the best education possible."

Korra grinned at the woman across from her as she spoke. She was mentally kicking herself for turning Bolin down the first few times he tried to get her to go on a date with Asami.

The Avatar rested her chin on her hand smiled slowly as Asami continued to speak. Asami paused to take a sip and finally noticed the look on Korra's face.

"I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"It's cute," Korra said without thinking. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "Well...um…I mean…I'm sorry."

Asami smiled and winked before taking another sip. "I'm glad you agreed to come out with me. I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while now."

"I wish I wouldn't have been such of an idiot and come out sooner," Korra admitted quietly. "I'm having the most fun I've had in months."

"No one blames you for waiting," Asami said supportively. "Getting out of relationships is tough. Particularly one as long as yours was."

"You've had a bad breakup too?"

Asami bit her lip and looked away. "Not really. I don't date much. Usually, too much going on with work or school."

Korra raised her eyebrows. "So, just flings?"

"Sometimes. I mean the occasional date or two, but there were some people in school that I hooked up with casually. I was just always too busy for a legitimate relationship."

"What changed?"

"It was you," Asami said with a shy look. "When I came back to Republic City you had already taken the city by storm in the pro bending arena. I had a free evening one night and went to a Fire Ferrets match. I saw you take down Tahno with a water whip and I was hooked."

"So, I impressed you?" Korra said with a flirty grin.

Asami raised a cocky eyebrow. "What if you did?"

"Then I would be very proud of myself." Korra's hand inched across the table, closer to Asami's. "I'm beginning to think I've wasted a lot of time feeling sorry for myself."

The older woman leaned forward onto the table and slid her hand to Korra's. "Maybe you have."

Korra slowly laced her fingers with Asami's, eyes not leaving hers. "Maybe I have."

The Avatar jumped when Asami's foot began to stroke Korra's calf. Her elbow hit her chai latte knocking it onto the ground.

"Shit," Korra mumbled as she pulled her hand away from Asami's. "All over my leg."

"I'm so sorry. That was my fault." Asami said as she stood and moved to Korra. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and crouched down. She started to blot the liquid on Korra's leg before tanned hands stopped Asami's.

"Don't worry about it. That's what I get for trying to be suave." Korra said with a chuckle.

"For what it's worth, it worked," Asami said with a smile. "I'm sorry about your pants."

"Not your fault," Korra said. "I just wish I had a change of clothes. I don't want to sit around in partially wet pants."

"I could give you a lift back to your place." Asami offered hopefully.

"That would be great."

"Fantastic! My bike is parked out front, just let me pay."

"I need to pay too."

Asami held up her hand. "It's on me."

* * *

"Oh, wow. This cycle is nice." Korra chimed as she and Asami reached it.

Asami smiled. "Thanks, I built it myself."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Korra said playfully nudging Asami. The taller woman winked.

"Where's your apartment?"

"It's across from the stadium."

Asami turned to her. "The building with the fountain out front?"

"Yeah."

Asami opened a spare compartment and pulled out a helmet. She handed it to Korra before strapping on her own. Asami got on the Satocycle and motioned for Korra to get on.

The Avatar put the helmet on quickly and gulped before getting on the cycle behind Asami.

"There are some pegs to put your feet on," Asami said. "You'll have to sit closer if you don't want to fall off."

Korra slid forward and pressed herself into Asami, she slid her arms around the older woman's waist. The Avatar bit her lip as she felt the flex of Asami's toned stomach as she turned the ignition. She placed her feet on the pegs and Asami took off.

* * *

Asami cut off the ignition as she parked in front of Korra's apartment building. She removed her helmet as Korra got off of the cycle. She removed the spare helmet and handed it back to Asami who put the brake on and got off. She opened the compartment and put the helmet away. She hung her own helmet off of the handlebars before turning to Korra.

"I had a great time," Asami said with a bright smile. "Thanks for coming out with me."

Korra smiled; truthfully she didn't want the date to be over. Her gaze fell to the ground as she cursed herself for being clumsy.

Korra bit her lip. "I…I'd like to keep hanging out, if you're not busy."

Asami's eyes widened. "Yeah, I've got nothing planned."

"Cool. So, do you want to come upstairs?" Korra shifted. "You know, new pants."

* * *

"Nice place," Asami said looking around.

"Like I said, pro bending pays the bills."

Asami noticed the large television and gaming console. "You weren't kidding. You like to play."

"You damn well better believe it," Korra said. "Just give me a sec, feel free to look around."

Asami popped an eyebrow as she watched the sway of Korra's hips. She smirked as the other woman retreated into the bedroom.

She moved to the console and squatted down to look at Korra's games. She grinned when she saw the racing game. She pulled it out and stood as Korra reemerged.

"Wanna play?" Korra asked as she leaned against the couch.

"I'll destroy you," Asami said with a suggestive smirk.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Korra cried as Asami won the twenty-second consecutive race.

Asami shrugged playfully. "I told you I'm good, but you just didn't believe me."

"Ugh!" Korra groaned. The doorbell rang and Korra stood. "Noodles are here!"

"Good, I'm hungry." Asami reached for her wallet.

Korra shook her head. "These are on me. You picked up the drinks."

Asami bit her lip. "I can get the next one?"

The Avatar grinned and nodded. Asami smiled brightly and Korra turned to the door, wallet in hand.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Bolin standing there. He had a six-pack of rice wine and a bucket of Arctic Hen.

"Alright, bestie, let's talk about your date." He said as he pushed past Korra, but stopped when Asami turned to him. "Which apparently is still happening…"

"Hey, Bolin," Asami said with a wave.

His eyes grew wide and he turned back to Korra. "You guys weren't having sex were you?"

"What? No!" Korra said with a blush. "We were playing a racing game!"

"We're both fully clothed, Bolin," Asami said standing up.

He chuckled nervously. "Well, then, I take it you guys were having fun considering you guys met at noon for coffee and it's now past seven."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Korra said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Bolin set the arctic hen and rice wine on the table by the door. "I take it you're not going to bed alone tonight."

"Bolin!"

"Leaving!" He moved out of the door quickly. "Night ladies!"

Korra groaned and slammed to the door. Asami chuckled and moved to the door. "Hey, at least you get to keep the food and rice wine?"

"Yeah," Korra said.

Asami sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "As much as I hate to say it, I didn't realize it was this late. I have to work early tomorrow."

"What about the noodles?" Korra asked meekly.

"Maybe I can take a rain check?" Asami asked hopefully.

Korra sighed. "I understand. Maybe we can get together next weekend?"

"Do you have a pen?" Asami asked. "I'd like to leave you my number."

"I'd like that," Korra said. She moved to the table in front of the couch and grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper. She handed them to Asami.

Asami scribbled her number down as the doorbell rang again. Korra opened the door and paid the deliveryman. She set the noodles on the table with a heavy sigh.

The intern bit her lip as she handed Korra the scrap of paper and reached for her coat.

"I had a blast." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I had to cut it short. I was having a lot of fun."

"Me too," Korra said. "I know you get busy, but maybe we could have lunch or something?"

"I'd make time for you," Asami said softly. "Anytime."

Asami stepped closer to Korra and the younger woman looked up to her. Asami's gaze fell to her lips as she leaned in. Korra leaned up and pressed her lips to Asami's. The intern deepened the kiss and Korra's hands grasped Asami's hips and pulled her closer. Asami's arms wrapped around Korra's shoulders and smiled into the kiss.

The women parted and Asami's stomach rumbled loudly. Korra chuckled when the blush crossed Asami's face.

"Sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Korra asked between giggles.

Asami glanced away in embarrassment. "Well, maybe I could stay for a bite to eat."

* * *

"Ok, now I have to leave. It's after midnight." Asami said as the mover credits began to roll.

"No!" Korra groaned as she burrowed into Asami's shoulder. "I'm not done cuddling with you."

"I know, but I have to be at work in seven hours," Asami said. "I'm comfortable, too, but Korra…"

Both women were stretched out on the couch and deep in each other's arms. After dinner, they had resumed gaming, but then transitioned into watching movies and drinking Bolin's rice wine.

"Alright. I'm getting up." Korra said. "Just be careful, Bolin might be waiting for you outside."

Asami chuckled as Korra stood. The Avatar handed Asami her coat and the intern smiled her thanks.

"I just want you to know I had a wonderful time," Asami said as she slipped it on.

Korra chuckled. "I imagine that's why you decided to change your plans and stay."

"That and free food," Asami said with a playful wink.

"It's all about the food. I knew it." Korra said as she walked with Asami to the door.

Asami took Korra's chin with her thumb and index finger, she grinned as she bent down and kiss Korra sweetly. The Avatar's fluttered shut and she smiled when Asami pulled away.

"Call me and we can do lunch or dinner," Asami said with a graceful smile.

"You bet," Korra said as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Asami's cheek. "Goodnight, drive safely."

Asami grinned and winked. "Goodnight."

Korra shut the door behind and Asami as sighed happily.

"I guess things are finally starting to look up for me."


End file.
